


About and Warnings for my series

by OverbossMagnus



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverbossMagnus/pseuds/OverbossMagnus





	About and Warnings for my series

Explaining and side notes about this series

Greetings to those that are reading this and are fans of the Fallout series in general

My little fan fiction is based on my character named Magnus...Now I will not give away things about him for you will have to learn them as he does. All I will say about this series...he is not a saint. 

This will be an adult mature/+18 story, it will have violence, sex, drugs and other stuff. I will give warnings in the parts of the story they will be in...so if you can’t handle that stuff, you were warned. 

In the beginning I will be writing his story from his journal that he will start writing after he awakens in Vault 111. But after a certain point, I will switch to a more conventional format of story, but I will keep the journal going for his personal thoughts on things and what not. 

I hope you all enjoy this...Thank you

OverbossMagnus


End file.
